Chocolate Day
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Tyson wakes Kai up one morning and tells him about his wonderful made up holiday, Chocolate Day! Kai finds the holiday compeletly stupid, and doesn't want to participate, which Tyson does not like. TyKa
1. Chapter 1

Ayumu: Alright….This used to be Kai's Day of Sugar, but when I started re-writing it. I completely changed the whole plot. It seems like the exact same thing, but it's not. If you're going to read this and you've read Kai's Day of Sugar. You should re-read the whole thing. I've changed some of the things Kai says, sooooo, you need to read that if you want to get the rest. That's about it! Oh, and sorry, but no sugar-high Kai, I just can't seem to get that personality to where he isn't terribly OOC. And I'm still dedicating this fic to Obsidian Obscurity, she helps me with a lot! Thanks a lot Obsidi! Now, Kai if you don't mind?

Kai: I don't. Warning: Shonen ai. Tyson/Kai, Ray/Max.

Ayumu: You know, Kai.

Kai: What?

Ayumu: I haven't gotten a flame yet.

Kai: I care how?

Ayumu: I dunno..Isn't it kind of odd though?

Kai: (rolls eyes) I don't know how it would be.

Ayumu: How's that?

Kai: Hell, I dunno.

Ayumu: ….Then.. Oh whatever! Ty do the disclaimer!

Tyson: So, you finally decide to bring me in.

Ayumu: Not this again. Just do the damn disclaimer!

Tyson: All right, all right. Disclaimer: If Ayumu owned this, his name would be Takao Aoki, and it's not. So you do the math.

Ayumu: Hey! Tyson! Did you know that the person who wrote Beyblade has the same name as you in the Japanese version!

Tyson: You never noticed that before?

Ayumu: Noticed what?

Tyson: Never mind.

* * *

**Chocolate Day**

* * *

The day was June 11th, or in Tyson's little world, Chocolate Day. Why Tyson's Grandpa would allow this day to happen, Kai did not know, nor did he really want to. The point of having a day that was strictly for the sugary substance was completely unfathomable to the gray eyed teen.

Right when Tyson told Kai about Chocolate Day, he already hated it, some reasons include: it's a meaningless celebration, and, his stupid boyfriend woke him up at the insane hour of 4 o'clock in the morning, telling him about the lovely holiday, that only Tyson and his Grandpa celebrated, until, Max, Rei and Kenny learned about it, Max was especially giddy about it.

Kai was defiantly not a happy camper when Tyson woke him up, he was a morning person, yes, but 4 a.m. was even to early for Kai, though his attention was more focused on HOW Tyson was up at this hour. Kai was very, VERY irritated, he does not/will not ever like to be woken up by anyone, which leaves no exception for his boyfriend.

June 11th went on, with the Bladebreakers, excluding Kai who was leaning against a wall, eating as much chocolate as they can.

The Bladebreakers were all chattering happily, except Kai of course. Tyson was getting very much fed up with Kai being moopy, so what if Tyson woke him up at an insane hour! It's Chocolate Day! And Chocolate Day is not a moopy holiday! Tyson really didn't want his boyfriend to be moopy on this wonderful day! Kai was doing the very opposite of what Chocolate Day was all about, being happy and eating chocolate! So Tyson arose from his place on the floor, making up his mind that he would make Kai be in the Chocolate Day cheer. So, Tyson started his journey to Kai, leaving the others to ponder at what he was doing.

"Kai?" Tyson said, trying to get his team captain's attention. Kai 'hmmed'. Tyson grinned. _Kai acknowledged me! There's some hope yet!_

"Well, Kai, I just wanted to ask, why you aren't celebrating Chocolate Day with us?" Kai opened one eye so he could look at Tyson.

"I don't want to celebrate it." Kai said simply, he decided to answer every question truthfully and quickly so Tyson would leave him alone.

"What? Why not? Are you allergic to chocolate? Do you just not like it?" Tyson asked, the second was a little scary to think about though. Who couldn't like chocolate! (Yes, I know some people actually don't..Like my cousin.)

"No, I'm not allergic-" Tyson cut him off.

"OH MY GOD! Then you just don't like it!" Kai cut Tyson off. Ray, Max, and Kenny turned horror stricken.

"No. It's just that……I never…." Kai broke off. Tyson's eyes widened knowing what Kai was going to say.

"You mean you never-" Tyson broke off.

"You mean you never had chocolate before?" Max gasped, finishing Tyson's sentence. Kai opened his other eye, then cocked an eyebrow. _Why the hell are they making such a big deal about this? It's like Armageddon to them._

"Um….Yeah." He answered like it was no big thing, and it wasn't, well, to Kai it wasn't, to Tyson…...It was.

"You NEVER had chocolate?" Tyson said, absolutely not believing this.

"Never." Kai replied. _Alright, this is getting ridiculous, they are making too big a deal out of this. _

"NEVER!"

"Never." Tyson walked over to the couch and slumped down.

"I can not believe you never had chocolate." Tyson looked at Kai.

"Never?" He asked again.

"Tyson, it seems you cannot here very well. I said NEVER!" Kai was passed his last straw.

"Jeez, Kai. You don't have to be mean. I only asked a question." Tyson puffed. Max, Ray and Kenny looked sheepishly at Kai, who didn't seem all that happy to them.

"Yes, Tyson. You asked a question. The same one 5 times!"

"It was not 5 times! Only 3!"

"It's called exaggeration, Tyson. You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Well, not everyone can be as smart as you Kai!" Kai was about to retaliate when Ray held up a silencing hand, and went over to Tyson.

"Tyson." Ray whispered so Kai wouldn't hear.

"Huh? What Ray?"

"I have some advice."

"Uh, what is it?"

"Shut up before he hits you." Tyson looked over to Kai, who looked like he was about to keel over from irritation.

"Uh…..Good advice, Ray." Tyson said nervously. _Thank God for Ray! I wouldn't have been in deep crap if I would've kept at it._

"Say, Kai? Why don't you just try some chocolate?" _Good, Tyson. Just change the subject, clam Kai down._

"No." Kai's answer came quick.

"W-why not?"

"Why the hell would I want to put that overly sugar induced, cavity attracting, unhealthy crap in my mouth, let alone eat it?"

"You're making chocolate sound so bad!"

"Because it is!"

"Kai-"

"Tyson, this celebration of yours is completely pointless! What's the meaning of it? Be happy and eat chocolate. You can do that anyway, why have a stupid day for it? It's not even something worth celebrating! It's completely stupid! And I want no part of it!" Kai turned and headed for the door.

"Kai, you're being unfair!" Max shouted after him.

"Shut up, Max. I don't want to hear it." Kai warned before walking out the door, slamming it shut, leaving the room in silence. Max put a comforting hand Tyson's shoulder.

"Tyson..Are you-"

"I'm fine. I really, I really shouldn't have…" He gave a sigh.

"Tyson?"

"No. Nothing." He shrugged off Max's hand and left, heading up to his bedroom. Ray, Max, and Kenny looked at each other not knowing what to do.

**

* * *

**

To be continued…..

* * *

Ayumu: Well, that turned out totally different then what I excepted it too. But, I do think I can go somewhere with this.

Kai: I must say, that wasn't bad.

Ayumu: Well, thank you. But, I do think I made Kai a little too mean…What do you readers think? Should I continue? (I probably will anyway.) Did I really make Kai to mean? (But, it is part of the plot…) Okay, I'm contradicting myself..I need to stop.

Kai: Uh…Yeah.

Ayumu: Whatever. (shrugs, then pulls a banjo out of thin air and starts to sing) River Red, River Red, hooked some pulleys to his bed, and when the river bed would flood it kept his old bones dry. River Red, River Red, something, something, can't remember the rest of the song. Well, people see you readers in chapter two, hopefully, review!

(Spice Girl music comes blasting from the other room)

Ayumu: Damn Spice Girls. SAKURA! TURN IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO TUNE MY BANJO! (And to any of you that really want to know. I don't not play a banjo, I don't even own one. I play violin though! And piano..And guitar..And..Okay, I'll stop)


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumu: If you want to read the disclaimer and warning, it's in the first chapie. Sorry, for the long update… My only excuses are writers block and laziness. Well, here is the second chapter of Chocolate Day… This really doesn't have anything to do with chocolate day… Just resolves the argument between Tyson and Kai…. With some up… Nice action between them, anyways! Enjoy!

**Chocolate Day **

**Chapter Two**

Kai found himself in the backyard of the Dojo a few moments after the fight. The stupid fight. He sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did he blow up like that? He was extremely irritated about quite a few things today, mainly things involving Tyson annoying the hell out of him but still he was a little too harsh on the other teen.

Kai looked up to Tyson's bedroom window. The blue-haired boy probably went up there to sulk after the fight. Kai sighed again; he didn't want to talk to Tyson now. With that Kai made his way to the room he was staying in, carefully avoiding everyone, he really didn't want to see them now.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tyson was sulking in his room just as Kai had predicted. Tyson was thinking about the events that had happened. He had be pestering Kai and the blue-haired boy fully understood why Kai yelled at him. However, he liked Kai so much that he wanted the other Beyblader to be happy. Nevertheless, forcing Kai to do something wasn't a very smart idea, though Tyson wasn't the type of person to think of things ahead of time.

Tyson laced his fingers behind his head, sighing. Kai was probably making his way to his room at the moment. Tyson sat up quickly, nodding. He decided to go apologize; he had been a little annoying today. Tyson coughed into his hand slightly… Okay, so maybe he was bein very annoying.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tyson slowly opened the door to Kai's room, making sure not to make a sound. As he thought, Kai was in his room, staring out of the window. Tyson slowly and soundlessly tiptoed over to Kai and slipped his arms around the silver-haired boys' waist. Kai jumped slightly at being touched.

"I'm sorry, Kai… I was being kind of annoying, wasn't I?" Tyson whispered into Kai's ear. Dranzers' holder leaned back against Tyson's chest, sighing slightly.

"You were. But… I think I over-reacted… A little…" Tyson chuckled, that was as close to an apology as Kai was going to get. Kai huffed slightly at being laughed at.

"Sorry, sorry! Hmm… We can't stay mad at each other for very long, can we?" Tyson asked. Kai shook his head, turning in Tyson's embrace to face the blue-haired blader.

"Not really." Kai said, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Tyson's lips. Tyson smiled against the kiss, his arms tightening around Kai's waist.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tyson was lying on Kai's bed, chewing on a piece of chocolate, waiting for Kai to get out of the shower. Kai had a horribly bad habit of avoiding having sex. He always slips away from Tyson just before they were about to do it.

Tyson pouted, Kai was too evil sometimes. The bathroom door opened and Kai stepped out in a towel around his waist. Tyson eyed his boyfriend, with a lustful look in his eye. Kai rolled his maroon eyes at the other boy.

"What's in your mouth?" Kai asked, noticing Tyson chewing something. Tyson gave him a smile, before sticking out his tongue with the chocolate on it. Kai nodded as Tyson stuck his tongue back in his mouth, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth.

Before he knew it, Kai had padded over to Tyson, leaned over, brought his soft lips to the midnight-haired boys' mouth and kissed him deeply. Kai's tongue had wandered into Tyson's mouth; the brown-eyed boy's eyes fluttered close and his hand raised to grip Kai's hips tightly, trying to tug the other boy on top of him. Kai wouldn't budge, pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at Tyson.

"Hmm, now I can understand why you like chocolate so much." Kai said before walking away from the boy on the bed and back to the bathroom. Tyson blinked, the chocolate in his mouth had disappeared. Tyson crossed his arms and huffed, Kai just stole his chocolate. Tyson's pout melted into a smile. Oh well, it was worth it.

Ayumu: ………………… Uh…. Hmmm…. Well, damn. That didn't turn out how I was thinking… Oh, well… I kinda just left Ray, Max and Kenny worried now, didn't I? …And I promised Ray/Max, didn't I? But I'm guessing you people didn't come for that now did you? There probably won't be another chapter…

Kai: Cause your lazy.

Ayumu: I know… Oh, well…. But, anyways. There won't be another chapter.. Unless you readers can persuade me… whistles innocently

Kai: ….Review Whore.

Ayumu: Kai!! That's a horrible thing to say!!

Kai: Yet true…

Ayumu: Hrm…. But every Fanfiction author wants reviews.. Bad or Good. You people can flame if you want… I'll just laugh at them, I've gotten over being angry at being flamed and afraid of being flamed. I realized it's pretty stupid to dwell on that, it should give you strength to write more and do a better job! That's what I say at least… But, if I do get flamed.. I won't show it to Sakura.. She gets angry at those… She doesn't like "immature and stupid people like that", she said. Well, I hope everyone liked this chapie!! Hopefully I'll see you again in a different fic!


End file.
